


Hickeys and Hookups

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dick Pics, Dry Humping, Gen, Hickeys, Hook-Up, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexting, casual hookups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Chase find themselves casually hooking up, much to the chagrin of everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickeys and Hookups

Tyler had no idea, how they wound up here. His breath hitched as Chase kissed him on the neck. They were holed up in the back room of the café.

“It’s only a matter of time before someone finds out we’re missing.”

Chase grinned “Let them see what we’re up too.” He licked his lips and pulled Tyler up against him. His hands navigating all around, soon they were tangled up in Tyler’s dark curls. Each kiss was pathway to another.

Tyler let out a gasp as Chase bit him slightly; Chase ran his tongue across the spot, leaving his saliva everywhere

“What are you doing?”

Chase looked up at him with grin. “Leaving something for you to remember me by”

Tyler groaned, he just hoped it wouldn’t be too noticeable. Just then he heard a nearby sound. He and Chase jumped apart. Tyler straightened his shirt and buttoned up his shirt again. Chase retrieved his hat off the floor and placed it back onto his head.

Moments later, Shelby came bursting in. “What are you two doing?”

Tyler was at a moment a loss for words before, Chase spoke.

“We were looking for-“His eyes found a nearby bottle of ketchup.  He held it up “This.”

Shelby stared at him for a moment, rolled her eyes and then walked out of the room.

Tyler and Chase both gave a sigh of relief. They stood there in silence for moment, neither of them not knowing what to say. They both attempted to leave through the doorway but wound up getting stuck. Chase felt Tyler’s body pressed against his. He maneuvered his way past Tyler into the next room. Tyler looked at him for a brief moment before turning away.

“This is never happening again.”

Chase nodded “Agreed.”

Over the next few days, Tyler threw himself into his work; thoughts of Chase were still evident. He pushed them away and concentrated on serving. He felt his phone buzz against his leg in his pocket. He resisted the urge to look at it. After a few more vibrations, Tyler sighed and pulled his phone out. What he saw nearly made him drop his phone.

Chase had sent him a rather graphic picture of his anatomy. Tyler swallowed and lowered his phone, curiosity soon got the better of him and he ran into the bathroom to inspect the picture. He wasn’t too impressed; in fact he could barely make it out. He chuckled to himself.

Chase sat back, rather pleased with himself. He was sure this would get a reaction out of Tyler. His phone started to buzz. He smirked and picked it up. His heart skipped a beat, he couldn’t stop staring. He was practically hypnotized. He heard a voice behind him and he jumped.

“What are you looking at?”

He turned to find Riley with a curious expression on his face.

He shrugged “Nothing, you need to worry about mate.”

He sighed with relief as Riley walked off. That was too close.  


End file.
